


Flash Fiction Friday: X-23 Reacts to succubus magic.

by DraceDomino



Category: Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Spectating, Vaginal Sex, dubcon, feral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Flash Fiction Friday given the request for any story involving X-23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Fiction Friday: X-23 Reacts to succubus magic.

“Oh my.” Morrigan blinked, watching with wide eyes at what laid out before her. “That was...unexpected.” Succubus magic usually had predictable results; throw a little bit of lust in the air and watch the fun while humans fought their urges. Usually they broke down into whimpering little masses of pleasure, but there had apparently been some sort of...miscommunication. Morrigan cupped a hand around her mouth and called out, her thick accent carrying with her tone. “Doin’ all right there, lad? She seems...enthusiastic.”

“G...Get her offa me!” Chris Redfield was left pretty much helpless, with a set of claws pinning his military jacket to the floor. The claws had moved in so precisely and with such focus that they had eased into his jacket while managing to miss his flesh, but now that he was pinned by them even the slightest bit of squirming let him know just how sharp they were. He was effectively trapped while a feral woman mounted him, her teeth clenched and her eyes wide as she lowered herself down against his member. The soldier didn’t dare move as X-23 eased her pussy against his lap, letting his member spread her folds with surprising ease. Once she had hilted herself and enveloped Chris’ cock in warmth her head jerked up once more, that wide smile spread over her features that made her look manic, crazed, and primal. The beads of sweat against her forehead and the black hair hanging in wild threads certainly didn’t help.

From the sidelines, Morrigan just tapped her chin in thought. She had certainly seen mortals enjoy a bit of succubus magic more than others, but this one? This one must’ve been part demon herself. Her slender, naked form started to fuck against Chris with a violent passion, one that sent his lap bouncing up and down against the floor while his cock drove deep into her entrance. Morrigan looked around from side to side at the building roof their group had been fighting on, and finally shrugged with a smile pressed against her features.

“Don’t worry! I’m sure no one else will see! I recommend you just enjoy the ride!” As X-23 started to fuck even harder and faster, and even lowered her head to bite at Chris’ exposed shoulder, Morrigan couldn’t help but giggle. “I...thoroughly recommend it. You don’t really know what she’ll do if you try pushing her off, do you?”

Chris just groaned as the feral X-23 fucked him hard into the roof of the building, using the blades from her fists and feet to secure her against the concrete. Her motions came from deep thrusts of her hips that forced his length within her, and as she fucked with a steady rythym a slow, primal smile spread over her lips. More biting at Chris’s shoulder. More grunting and desperate breathing. More unbridled, feral passion. She was fucking into the soldier with all the fury that her trigger scent would typically muster, but thanks to Morrigan’s magic it had been somewhat...repurposed. More pleasurable for her target for sure, but probably just as dangerous. As she rode him to a sudden and violent orgasm Chris’ muscles tightened and he could no longer resist, pumping into Laura’s tight, welcoming slit with threads of sticky white cum. As she was filled she howled in delight, and drove her mouth so hard against Chris’ shoulder that by the time she came back up she had the slightest bit of blood at the corner of her lips. Feral to the last, and it’d give something Chris to remember that evening with.

Once she was finished Laura stood up, cum drizzling from her slit as she cast her gaze towards Morrigan. The succubus was almost ready to flee until she saw the hint in the girl’s eyes, and she gave a sudden laugh as she turned to look at the small crowd behind her.

“Better run now, lads.” She beamed, looking to the collected group of Strider, Spider-Man, and Phoenix Wright. “I don’t think it’s ladies she’s after right now.”

While the three men made a panicked rush to get off of the building Morrigan just watched with a smile, gazing at the raven-haired lunatic that was chasing after them completely stark naked.

“Too bad, too.” Morrigan purred, licking her lips. “The girl’s got some talent, I suppose.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) I write a lot more full length dirty tales!


End file.
